Behind Every Man
by TwistedBeauty25
Summary: A wedding planner falls for the sexy firefighter she believes is the groom of a client. Oneshot   AH, O/S


**Okay this is my first shot... at a OneShot... Catch my play on words there? Yep. Nerdy... **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM. Oh, how i wish Eddie boy was mine.. all mine. Perhaps one day. But as of now, i enjoy making her characters act how ever i see fit :)**

* * *

><p>Flipping through the pages of Vera Wang's latest wedding catalog really got you thinking about how you couldn't wait to be the one twirling around in a snow white gown that since childhood, you always envisioned yourself wearing. The shimmering veil bouncing light off of your watering eyes. Your one special day. <em>Yeah, if only I was that lucky. <em>

Here I am, thirty-three years old. Helping other women plan their dream wedding. All having the same thought process as they each came in to make an appointment. 'It has to be perfect'. At some point, every single one of those women said the exact same thing. Although it came out differently, that's for sure. Usually in a exasperated sigh, or possibly even a scream. My reply; 'Well that's my job, isn't it?'

And it was. It was my duty to make sure the day they walked down the isle one hundred and one percent perfect. It was their day. They certainly deserved it.

Not that I would have a single idea what that felt like. Hell, I haven't even been on a single date in years. Why you ask? I don't know.

My best friend Rosalie says its because I 'don't put myself out there' that I 'throw myself too much into my work and not enough into my own life'.

But Rose was the last person I wanted giving me advice like that. Being the fact that she was married by twenty-five. Well that, and it doesn't help that she's a blonde bombshell. With legs that seem to go on for miles, and curves in all the right places.

Me? I'm merely average. 5'4, shoulder length brown hair. I have curves, but there nothing compared to Rosalie, who's a dead ringer for a swimsuit model. But no matter how much I wanted to deny everything she said, I knew she was right.

You see, I have this childish fear that any relationship I'm in, will end exactly like my parents marriage had. That I'd be cheated on and left for a newer, younger… better looking model. Just like my mother had done to my father. They'd had a shotgun wedding right out of high school. After Renee found out she was pregnant. After a strenuous seven year marriage, and a fair share of bitching from both sides- my mom came clean and told Charlie that she had been seeing someone else, for quite a while actually. Phil was his name. Oh, did I mention he was pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks? And about thirteen years younger then that…_ as if it couldn't get any better. _Yeah, very subtle Renee.

That whole fiasco apparently gave me a complex. But what can I say?

The ding of the bell that sits atop my desk pulled me out of my reservoir of self pity.

I look up to see a small women that was just about bouncing up and down. I smiled at that, not my typical customer I see.

No, my normal 'bride to be' that came in could easily be called a bride-zilla. You know, everything has to be up to par, or all fucking hell would break loose.

But this one was all smiles. She was short, I would say maybe 5'1. With cropped jet black hair that looked to be spiked in a very precise disarray.

"Hi I'm Bella, what can I do for you?" I greet as I hold my hand out for her to shake. She slips her tiny hand into mine for- to my surprise, a firm handshake. I laugh internally. She's got spunk, I like that.

"I'm Alice Cullen" she begins in a bell like voice, "I'm looking for someone to help with my wedding plans, I had originally been wanting to just do it all myself, but I have to go out of the country in about a week for work and I just don't have the time." she finished in a rush. Damn, that girl can talk. As I open my mouth to say something she starts again.

"oh my god, where are my manors, this is Edward." she says, motioning to the man that I hadn't noticed was standing next to her. "He's a firefighter at the local station. 'Serving his community and all that jazz'"

Holy fuck, he was beautiful. God-like really. Like a modern day Adonis. I looked him up and down. Probably much too obviously. He was tall and muscular, but not steroid muscular- but he definitely hit the gym every once in a while._ He's a firefighter dumbass. Of course he works out. _

Shit, thinking about this man lifting weights, possibly with a sheen of sweat covering his bare torso had my panties wet.

_Well... I HAVE always had a thing for firefighters. Especially if they bring their work home... their uniform specifically... and wear it in the bedroom._

I mentally chastised myself. What the hell was I thinking?

Obviously he was taken. He's with a women, meeting with a freaking wedding planner for god sakes! I groaned internally, what's wrong with me? This is a customer! I took a deep breath, but finished ogling him. Shiny red-brown hair, the only color I could think of to mach it was bronze. And his eyes, they were emerald green orbs that I could feel myself getting lost in.

"Um, Bella?"

His voice! It was the epitome of sex. Wait what? Shit he's talking to me. Could he of possibly noticed me staring? Dammit! I thought I was being subtle… _Real smooth Bella, Real smooth._

"I'm sorry, what?" is my witty reply… great.

"I said 'its nice to meet you'" ugh I'd love to hear his voice more… preferably while he's moaning my name…_Focus!_

"Oh, its nice to meet you also, Edward." is it just me or did his eyes darken as I said his name?

"So anyways, can you help me?" asks Alice, with a hopeful look.

"Of course, we'll just have to set up a date for a consultation. Get all the plans mapped out." _Don't look at him… Don't look… Professional… Stay professional. _

"Great!" she squeals, enveloping me in a tight hug. "You know what? I think we're going to be great friends."

Perfect, she wants to be friends. I cant stop thinking about fucking her fiancé's brains out, and she wants to be friends. Fantastic.

Miley Cyrus's 'The Climb' starts playing, and I'm about to ask what it is when she pulls a black berry out of her purse.

"Oh, its my assistant, I have to take this!" she yells as she walks out the front door. She disappears around the corner. _Shit, now I'm alone with him. _He clears his throat awkwardly. _damn, he even sounds sexy doing that._

"So Bella, how long have you been in the wedding planning business?"

"Well, since I was about twenty-five. I just started working for myself a few years ago, though." well at least it was a coherent sentence.

"That's respectable." he mumbles. Glancing down. _Did he just look down my shirt?_

"Why thank you." am I flirting? _fucking fuckity fuck._

He just takes a step forward.

"Does Bella happen to be short for something?"

"Yeah, Isabella." I pretty much squeak out. This man is making me crazy. And not to mention he's making my girly bits feel things that haven't been felt in quite a while.

_He can put out the fire in my pants any day..._

"Beautiful" he says softly. _wait what?_

"Pardon me?"

"Isabella means beautiful in Italian." he reply's "although I must say, 'beautiful' doesn't do you much justice. You are truly exquisite." _sexy man say what? _What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I can feel the blush heating my cheeks.

He takes another step forward. Placing his hand against my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

His touch sent shock waves through my body. _oh god, I wonder what it would feel like if he was touching… ENGAGED!_

"W-w-hat?" is all that stumbles out. His face is close, too close. I lick my lips. His eyes flicker down. And I see lust flash through his eyes. _Fuuuuuuck…_ This is so wrong.

"May I kiss you Isabella?"

He doesn't wait for a reply. But dips his head down and his lips gently brush mine. _Landmine. _a shudder runs through my body. And he takes that as a signal to continue. He runs his tongue against my bottom lip, and I unconsciously open for him. Our tongues brush each other. _What the fuck am I doing?_ I quickly take a step back. Stumbling a little.

"This.. I… cant…Alice!" I stutter. "What the fuck? Alice is outside! Your engaged for Christ's sake! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Engaged, what?" I can almost see the light bulb flicker in his head. Realization flashing in his eyes. "I guess Alice didn't fully introduce us, did she?" he smirks.

_What? Now he's a cocky bastard and a cheater?_

"I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother." he sticks his hand out for me to shake.

_Sexy man say brother?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are like... We'll just go with fan-fucking-tastic. cool? cool. As of now. Its a oneshot. But if i get enough reviews with desires for it to be a multi-chapter story. Then i guess i'll just have to get my ass in gear and start turnin out the chapters huh?**

Review :)


End file.
